Just Once More Let's Try This Again
by Sorugao-BandGeek
Summary: She'd thought he was gone for good, but his voice still hung around, even then though, she doubted he would come back and that she would be able to feel the way she felt before his death. Sephiroth/OC


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

_Song: Requiem for a dream_

* * *

The house was silent, everything but the quivering figure in the corner was still.

Dark emotions were piling up within the figures chest, swirling around dangerously within the confines of their mind and heart.

_'Why bother?'_

"Tch," snorted the figure as it unfurled itself from the blanket it was wrapped in, "Really why bother?" they murmured as they lifted pale fragile hands up to the air, spidery fingers twitching about in a nervous manner.

_'You were really no hope.'_

"But I ask you dear, why did you bother with a hopeless person?" questioned the person as they leaned back against the wall, hands falling down to rest in their lap, "Why bother with me if you knew I was hopeless?" their voice cracked at that question.

_'Because I was in love.'_

"Love has nothing to do with it!" shouted the person as they suddenly stood up. A dizzy spell wound itself around them as their knees buckled, letting them crash into the wooden floor, "Love has nothing to do with it...does it?"

_'It has everything to do with it, without no love there is no hope...'_

"And without no hope there is no meaning...for anything," they muttered, "But why? Why, why why?"

_'Because...'_

"Don't give me your reasons!" they yelled, black haired shadowing their face as they bent down to the ground, forehead resting on the cold wooden floor, "Show me! Show me Sephiroth!"

_'Look up,'_

"There's nothing to look up to,"

_'Leilana, look up.'_

"No."

_'Leilana...'_

"Fine!" they yelled – no – Leilana yelled, as she lifted her head up, hoping to meet with nothing, to see _nothing. _

"I'm here..." murmured the silver haired man, his gloved hands cupping the woman's face, his thumb circled her cheek, "Do you still wish to bother?"

"Sephiroth?"

"Do you still wish to hope? Do you still wish to love?" with every question he asked, his face got closer and closer to Leilana's, he stopped as he felt their noses brush.

"You...you..." she tried to say something, only to repeat the same word over and over again, "I lost you," she said as she pushed herself off the ground, her hands covering over Sephiroth's, "I...I just lost it..."

"But I was here," he removed his hand from her cheek and placed it over her heart, "You never lost me."

"You supposedly _died_! My heart _broke _Sephiroth, it still hurts. Even if you're here, even if I can literally feel you here in my hands, I still feel the pain of having lost you. I don't want to bother anymore, I don't want to hope anymore..."

"You don't?"

"I know I'm going to lose you again," she murmured in a low voice, her eyes closing to keep from staring at his somewhat saddened face, "I don't want to suffer again."

"You won't..."

Arms wrapped around her small, delicate frame, bringing her the warmth she thought she had once lost. Hesitantly she lifted her arms to wrap around his neck.

"Sephiroth," she cried, burying her face in his neck, "You hurt me too much."

The silver haired man stayed silent, he let the small black haired woman he held to cry out, to do what she hadn't been able to since his announced death. He lowered his jaw to rest on her shoulder, head tilting so that his nose was brushing against the strands of her hair.

"I'll..."

"D-don't...p-please..."

"Leilana," he turned her head to meet his, greenish gray and dark caramel eyes stared into one another, before both leaned. Just as their lips brushed, Sephiroth said one last thing.

"I won't leave you again," and he kissed her.

* * *

**AN:**

Any errors or misspellings I'm sorry - proofreading is not my forte, I did try to find any mistakes that I may have made, found a couple, fixed them and yeah. Also this is my first time writing for Final Fantasy after only having watched the movie: **Advent Children.**

So yeah, Sephiroth is OOC, Leilana is utterly depressed (hello, she was a happy fairy when the bloke was alive and with her, but then he supposedly died and her magic just went away, she felt empty). Hopefully you kind of understood what I was trying to say in the first part - the girl had given up, lost her hope and gave up entirely on love. Second part is just iffy to me, but I think it goes to show that if you just have the strength to believe and just be strong for yourself, you can either find hope and love again.

Lana if you're reading this, sorry I made it sort of depressing. It just happened. Blame Lux Aeterna too - song is deeply inspiring for me to write sad things, plus I think this shows more emotion or more of something than the other two did.

But yeah. Enjoy!

Merry Christmas! / Happy Holidays!

_Sorugao-BandGeek_


End file.
